


Seeker Weekly

by pearmedic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearmedic/pseuds/pearmedic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Alya are starting their fourth year at Hogwarts. It should smooth sailing until a certain boy from Durmstrang transfers over to the school his childhood friend, Chloe, attends. After a small bit of talking, Marinette changes her sour opinion of Adrien and finds out they have a bit more in common than she thinks. Especially in terms of quidditch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note// just a heads up that this is my very very first fanfic ever written so it might be a little weird im not sure ive never committed to writing a huge piece before ive only really written essays so i hope this turns out really well and i welcome any input in fact as much input as possible please id love to get better!! also thank you for reading, for kudos and if anyone is interested, my twitter is @mermaidscalezz and i live tweet ideas so if any of you have ideas for this fic feel free to catch me on there too! <3

This morning, unlike her usual days, Marinette woke up before her alarm went off. She was more than excited to start her fourth year at Hogwarts, expecting great things for the upcoming school year. Her luggages were packed a few nights prior to this day, and she'd even casted a reducio charm on her belongings to store them in a more compact bag, which was currently filled with pastries and other baked goods her muggle parents had made for her first day back of the school year. Now, it was only a matter of time before her best friend, Alya, picked her up at her house so they could head to the train station together. 

She sat on a stool and sighed, swinging her legs and leaning on the counter boredly. Occasionally taking bites out of the croissants her parents packed--they had to work at the bakery early and bid her farewell, wishing her a good school term--while she waited for Alya to show. She took another glance into her bag once more to check she had everything and smiled at all the pastries. Her friends were going to love them. She'd be sure to pass them around on the long train ride.

And as if right on cue, a familiar knock on the door broke Marinette out of her trance. She hopped off her stool, opened the door and greeted her friend with a hug. When they stepped back, Alya spoke first, putting a hand on her hip, "Wow look who's packed and ready on time! That's definitely a first." Marinette looked at her friend incredulously, "That's not true! There was that one time, I, uh..." 

"That one time you said you were packed but you were just getting your things together that morning? Or that one time you showed up late to class consecutively for a week straight? Or was it that other time that-" 

"Okay, okay, I get it." Marinette sighed while Alya had to hold back a laugh. "Anyways! Are we ready? We're going to hit up Diagon Alley first right? It's still really early." And with that, Marinette nodded and was out the door, walking with Alya to the nearest train station.

 

~~

Not very long later, Alya and Marinette were getting off the train in front of Leaky Cauldron. They'd both decided that it would be best for them to browse around to pick up new supplies they didn't already have for the new school year. So here they were, at the back of the pub, pressing the correct brick to open up the passage to the streets of Diagon Alley. It was full of students from Hogwarts, getting the last minute supplies they needed before the school term started. The two both waved at the familiar faces they saw as they walked. "Hey Marinette?", Alya started as she paused to look through the doors of a shop, "You're a muggle-born..." She paused for a second as if considering something. Marinette blinked, "Yes, thank you for stating the obvious, Alya"

"No, no, I mean, I just realized since you were raised without all this magic in your life, that you've probably never played quidditch right? I've known you for a few years now and I know how you get with games. Girl, you get compeeetitive. Not only that you also seem very into watching the quidditch games..." She gestured to the quidditch supply shop a little, grinning. 

Marinette looked at Alya for a second, then to the shop, then back to her best friend, "WAIT YOU CAN'T BE THINKING-" 

"No 'wait's or 'but's, I think you'd do really well on the quidditch team!"

"But we're talking about video games that I'm good at, not a game like this!"

"Pleeeeeeeease just try out, I'll explain all the rules to you so you have an idea about what tryouts will be like! Plus I'll also be the sportscaster starting from this year onward! I'll see every single game of yours and I'll be able to give you little tips about other people along with what you can work on too! Not only that, if you keep up with quidditch you'll be suuuper in shape for the Yule Ball! Pretty pleeeeeeeease"

Marinette said nothing and stepped into the shop, her friend following behind her. She looked at around at the equipment. Would she be any good? Her best friend was here trying to convince her to join and usually when she says things she has great judgement but...she wasnt so sure. Marinette stayed silent, weighing out all the pros and cons in her head until she was interrupted by a voice that was all too familiar to her.

"Well if it isnt Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Chloe sneered, clipping the syllables of her name in her usual condescending manner. Behind her, she towed along a boy almost a head taller than Marinette, with blond hair and bright green eyes. Marinette only paid attention to him for a split second though, before coming to the hasty conclusion that he probably had the same bad attitude as Chloe, and turned her attention back to her. 

"Chloe." Alya greeted her first in a cold tone, "Why are you bothering us again?"

Chloe folded her arms, lifting her chin a little, "I'm just helping Adrien here-" she gestured to the boy who was now next to her, "-get what he needs for school. He came here from Durmstrang because he really wanted to go here in the first place but his father made him enroll there instead. He finally convinced his father to let him enroll here this year since I go here as well. We're like, best friends! And he wants to try-out for the quidditch team so I just HAD to take him here. You weren't thinking about trying out for the team, were you Marinette?"

Now it was Marinette's turn to cross her arms, "Maybe I was! What does it matter to you anyways, it's not like you're on the team."

"No, but if YOU miraculously make it onto the team, then that means a klutz like you would be representing the entire Slytherin house, and no one wants to watch you make a joke out of our entire team AND house." And with that, she pulled the boy out the door with his new supplies.

Alya and Marinette stood in silence for a second, Alya opening her mouth to say something before Marinette spoke up, "Alya, I'm gunna do it." 

"Huh?"

"I'm gunna try-out. I'm not going to let Chloe, or her friend, have the satisfaction of me not trying out. Can you help me?" 

"Girl, of course I can! But, uh, I have a feeling that that guy with her might not be as great of friends with her as we or she think. He looked like he wanted to say something."

"Probably just something rude to add to her mean comments, who knows."

"He might actually be nice you know, did you see the look on his face after Chloe finished talking?" 

"Anyone who's friends with Chloe has GOT to be just as bad as she is."

At this point, Alya shrugged and stepped over to the broom section, "Well, if youre gunna tryout for sure, lets get you some gear."

 

~~

 

By the end of Alya's in-depth quidditch crash-course, she had explained all the rules of the game-which had caught Marinette's full attention. She now thinks shell really enjoy this game-and had Marinette buy everything under her recommendation. "Even if you don't make it this year, if you have all this stuff I'll be able to work with you and you can try-out again next year!" she explained. Marinette walked out of the store with a brand new helmet, a pair of gloves, goggles and a brand new Nimbus 2000. She really hoped that the amount of money she spent on all of these materials were worth it.

Alya checked her watch and sucked in a breath, "Wow look at the time! I spent waaay too much time explaining stuff to you. We gotta go now or we'll miss the next train to school." Alya took one of Marinette's bags of new gear, and together, they headed back to board the train taking them to Hogwarts.


	2. Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally tryout day for each quidditch team! Adrien's found out whether he made it or not, but what about Marinette?

A few weeks after Marinette's run-in with Chloe and Adrien at the quidditch shop, things had settled down fine for now. Chloe was busy for the first week flaunting him around like he was a prize she had won for having connections with the biggest fashion designer in the wizarding world (that connection being her father, the Minister of Magic himself, Andre Bourgeois). And after an incident in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class about a week ago, Adrien and Marinette had actually gotten to know eachother a bit more. And it was safe to say her theory that Adrien would be a brat was not accurate. Extremely safe. 

~~  
A week prior

 

Marinette and Alya had gotten to class early that day, and were waiting for Professor D'Argencourt to show up. During that time, Chloe had taken that opportunity to pick Marinette as her victim today, while Adrien kept his conversation quiet between he and Nino, as though trying to ignore or avoid Chloe, "Sometimes I just wonder WHY in the WORLD this school would accept muggleborn wizards and witches. You guys like, always find a way to just screw everything up. Like just take a good look at you, you're so clumsy I wonder how you've even made it this far." 

Marinette's mouth twisted as a blush made its way across her face, "If you were as good as you say you were because of the purity of your blood, wouldn't you be in a much more advanced class than someone like me?", she snapped.

"THAT wasn't my choice. If it was up to me, I wouldn't be stuck in class with mudbloods like YOU." Chloe sat down and crossed her arms, a smirk on her face.

The silence after she uttered the word was nerve-wracking. Marinette felt the tension prickle her skin and it took a lot of effort to stay in her seat and not run out. A few minutes later Professor D'Argencourt showed, much to Marinette's relief.

The lesson for that day was dueling. And her lucky opponent, just so happened to be Chloe Bourgeois. D'Argencourt had gone through all the rules and motions of the start of a duel and had decided to quiz the students on their ability to begin a duel. Intensely, the two had started, backs toward eachother, just as they were taught. They took the right amount of steps, just before spinning on their heel each casting a spell of choice. Marinette, fueled by her earlier harassment, shouting, "Langlock!" a split second faster than Chloe, automatically making it near impossible to cast the rest of her elaborate spell with her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. From there Marinette disarmed her, with the handy "expelliarmus" spell, and was therefore deemed the winner. The embarrassment on Chloe's end was enough for Marinette to feel a little less angry, however was also stuck thinking maybe she was just lucky she could cast a spell fast off the top of her head, but she always seemed to have good reflexes. 

The last person she expected to confront her about Chloe's rude outbursts, did as soon as she walked out the door at the end of class with Alya.

"Hey-", Adrien started off, but stopped as soon as he saw Marinette turn her head away from him. She hadn't quite known him then. 

He kept walking with the two girls and started again, "I'm really sorry Chloe called you that. I don't normally associate myself with those sorts of people, in my opinion I think hard work is what makes people great wizards or witches. I've just known Chloe since we were kids, and she's never been that way with me, but since I got here, I've seen she's a lot different in the way she treats other people than how she treats me. I swear I'd never say anything like that to anyone." Marinette's full attention was on him now, seeing he was nothing like how she thought he would be at all. He paused for a second, looking straight into the halls before adding, "My mom was muggleborn." 

Alya took this time to excuse herself from the two, while Marinette stuttered a little, "R-really??" 

"Yeah, so I don't hate muggleborns, in fact I really look up to them! They always tend to be hard workers and my mom was an amazing witch. So, don't take what Chloe says to heart, okay? I'll see you around?" 

"Uh, y-yeah! I'll see around you-I mean! I'll around you se-I'll see you around!!" She mentally hit herself for stuttering so much. Since when did she ever stutter? 

Adrien smiled and suppressed a laugh, waving bye to her as he caught up with Nino, leaving Marinette slightly red in the face.

The next day, she and Alya came early to move to sit behind Adrien and Nino, assertively defending her spot from Chloe. After getting beat by Marinette at the duel, it was safe to say she wasn't going to challenge Marinette for a dumb seat, despite how angry she looked. 

~~

After today's DADA class, Adrien tapped Marinette on the shoulder, "Hey, I heard you guys have tryouts for the house quidditch team next! You're going right?" 

"Yeah actually! I'm really excited, Alya helped me train a little bit for it. I doubt I'm very good but I'm going to try my best. If I make it I think that would be a big accomplishment as it is because its my first experience real with actual quidditch after all." Flying around a small field and shooting a ball through an O made by Alya's arms did not count as quidditch.

"Sweet! I had mine earlier. I made it on the Gryffindor team as Seeker can you believe it? And Nino made Keeper again this year!"

"Congratulations! It's so like you to be a Seeker, I bet you'd make a great one. Same goes for Nino!"

"Thanks! Do you know what you want to try out as?" 

Marinette checked the time before responding, "N-not really but, we'll see where they put me. I kind of want to be a Chaser...maybe? I'm not quite sure yet. Also! The tryouts start soon, I'll see you later?"

Adrien nodded in understanding, "I'd better head out too, Nino is probably waiting for me. Bye! And good luck!" 

Marinette waved and started a jog in the direction of the tryouts. When she got there, she saw that Alya had shown up too to support, much to Marinette's appreciation. She greeted Alya and quickly put her gear on, while Alya sounded like what muggles would call a "soccer mom". 

"Okay you're putting your gear on good so far, you have everything? You remember what to do while you're flying right? Are you comfortable? If you're trying out for Chaser don't forget to make lots of goals while you run drills, it will show them you have the guts and skill to shoot in a match..." 

And soon, Marinette was on her broom, up in the air, beginning her first ever tryouts for her house's quidditch team.

~~

 

After a couple hours of drills and flying, the captain, a guy a few years above her called time, ending the tryouts. As they landed, he gave them instructions to take 10 minutes of rest and meet back with him so he could call out this year's final roster for the Slytherin Quidditch team. When everyone was finally assembled, the captain casted the "sonorus" spell to make his voice louder,

"You all practiced really hard today and I'm sorry it only comes down to these seven spots, it was very competitive this year, don't feel so bad about your skill level, just work hard and try again next year. This year, we have Alix Kubdel. Seeker. Kim..." the captain began listing the names of students, some of which Marinette knew, and some of which she didn't, causing her to space out for a brief moment in time, "And finally...Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Chaser. Thats all. Dismissed."

As the crowd dispersed, Marinette ran up to Alya, jump-hugging her, "Thank you so much!! You helped me out a lot I don't know what I would do without you!! I'm so excited!"

"You totally deserved it, girl, I am so proud of you!" Marinette grinned hugely at her friend and stripped off her gear, packing it away neatly while thinking, 'Yep. This is going to be a great year.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN// i wrote this kinda sleepy but i promise im still rereading this stuff to find any errors that i can fix or parts i need to edit. i also have chapter 3 planned out so the installment should be soon. i have lots of mari/adrien ideas in my head and one might even be to end with the yule ball so stay tuned ;)


	3. Adrien

Adrien watched the two girls exit the stadium from his spot on a Gryffindor spectator tower, smiling as he observed Alya pat Marinette on the back awkwardly, most likely due to her being grossly sticky. He could relate. To both of the girls, actually. Many assume that because the players are on brooms that primarily get them from one side of the quidditch pitch to the other, that they don't quite break a sweat at all. A smile curved at Adrien's lips as he took a moment to process that thought. The broom gets a player places, yes, but non-players of quidditch seem to forget that even staying balanced is a workout in itself. Not to mention, on top of that you have to avoid the bludgers getting hit your way and still make points or get the snitch. 

"Dude, why don't you just ask her out?"

Nino popped up from behind, startling Adrien. He had been way too deep in his thoughts if he didn't hear Nino walk behind him. He leaned on the edge of the tower, watching the spot where Marinette and Alya had been, his face feeling a little warmer than usual. "It's not like that", he merely said in reply, "She's just a friend". It was a lame response, Nino probably knew better, but Adrien had only just started his school year here, he didn't want to jump into a relationship without knowing a person for a while. He tilted his head slightly, in thought. Maybe he WAS interested. Just a little bit.

"We all know thats probably a lie but", his friend paused for a second, "Marinette is really cool. I had a crush on her once. Well--I mean I thought I did. But then some events occurred and well, thats how I started liking Alya."

"You guys are a thing?" He never noticed before.

"Well, kinda. It's kind of complicated." Nino shrugged. "I think you should talk to Marinette though. You're cool, she definitely has already taken a liking to you. In which way, I'm not sure, but you can tell she likes you." Truth is Nino sort of figured Marinette was starting to like him by the way she acted, it was kind of obvious, but from what he had observed of his best friend so far, Adrien was straight up oblivious. He just didn't want to outright tell Adrien something private that Marinette can tell him when she's ready. She was his friend too, after all. He dropped the hint, and that was enough. "We should head back. I think break is going to end soon."

Adrien took a deep breath, glancing once more at the spot where the girls were at, half expecting them to still be there, before turning, smiling at his friend and nodding. "Yeah, let's go." 

~~

Walking to charms class, Adrien thought about his friend's advice. "You should talk to Marinette..." Should he? He barely knew her. He mentally smacked himself. That was exactly the reason Nino told him to talk to her, to get to know her better. Just his luck, this next upcoming class, he had with Marinette. No Nino, no Alya, and best of all, no Chloe. He thought about what Chloe had called her last class and frowned. He didn't understand, Chloe was always so nice to him. Since when was she that mean? 

He entered the class, sitting in his designated seat, which was on the opposite side of the row from Marinette. Her seat was empty. He waited what seemed like ages, hoping she'd show, only to be let down when the bell rung for class to start. She wasn't showing up. He was about to settle into a sort of gloom, until the door opened and Marinette burst through, mumbling a million apologies about being late to the teacher and rushing to her seat. Unfortunately, despite the innumerable amount of sorry's she gave the professor, that was not good enough to save her from being called out in front of the entire class. 

"Marinette, since you seem to enjoy being late seventy percent of the time, you must have a good reason" the Professor started. Marinette opened her mouth a small bit to speak, but no words came out in time before the Professor continued, "You must be up very late practicing for this class. I'm sure you can show us a perfect Patronus Charm, correct?" 

Examination of Marinette's facial features, seemed to give away surprise at first glance, but underneath it was something else. Boredom...? Pride...? Or perhaps even both at the same time. Adrien realized that these two particular traits were on opposite scales from one another, but he was sure one could feel both those traits at once. He himself had. He knew what it felt to be bored by the tediousness of a problem, solved one too many times, but also the pride that one knows it so well. 

He watched as Marinette, stood up slowly, brandishing her wand. She uttered the words with precision and grace, flicking her wand in sync with the words, "Expecto Patronum!". A flash of light burst from her wand, then immediately died down to a smaller, more concentrated orb. He wasn't sure what exactly her Patronus was, he was too far to see, and the light was far too bright for his eyes to focus correctly. It trailed its way around the room, slowly making its way to his side of the room. 

Then he saw it. It was small, but it was there. A ladybug. Bigger than any normal one, but also the smallest Patronus he had ever seen. It was so delicate and bright, but at the same time there was a strength about it he was sure everyone could feel. A wave of comfort and joy rushed through him as he looked at it, but then, just as quickly as it had been conjured, it disappeared, leaving the room in awe and mild disappointment. Marinette took that opportunity to sit down, her face hot with embarassment from all the attention being put on her. The Professor blinked, gave a small nod in approval, and began the class, without another word to Marinette about being late. Adrien then came to the conclusion that the underlying expression Marinette had earlier, was pride alone.

~~

As the bell for class to end rang, Adrien had gotten up quickly to catch up with Marinette, stopping when the Professor called Marinette over to her to talk. He decided he would wait outside for her to ask about how tryouts went, and he decided he would act surprised when she tells him she had made the chaser spot for the Slytherin team.

"How in the world were you able to conjure such a wonderful Patronus Charm? That particular charm isn't easy you know, even the oldest witches and wizards have had trouble perfecting it." He heard the Professor through the door. Adrien wasn't the kind of person to eavesdrop, he was a gentleman of course and he wouldn't like to have anyone eavesdropping on his conversations not meant for anyone else, but, he wanted to know the answer to the same question. He was curious.

"I..." he heard Marinette's voice falter for a second before replying, sounding a little sheepish, "I practiced it a lot, I wanted to learn it and so I did. It also came to me fairly easy, but I'm not quite sure why. Would you happen to know why that is?" 

"I believe it may be how your personality is. The Patronus Charm relies solely on happy thoughts or memories and the will of the caster. If you are an overall positive person, I believe that helped greatly in the learning process of the charm." the Professor and Marinette paused, silent for a moment. "Well, I just wanted to commend you on that charm. I was not expecting that whatsoever. Good job, Marinette. Oh, and do stop with the tardiness please. You are a wonderful student, but you are late to class far too many times." 

"Thank you, Professor! I really appreciate it. I'll make more of an effort to be here on time. I'm really sorry about all my lates." And with that, Marinette headed for the door. 

Adrien scrambled to stand up straight, looking as casual as possible. As though he had not been eavesdropping whatsoever. When the door opened, he found the courage to speak up, hoping nothing in his voice betrayed the nervousness he truly felt. He wasn't sure exactly why he felt that way, he just did.

"Hey Marinette! That was amazing what you did in class today, I never would have been able to do something like that so well." 

"A-adrien?! Hi! Wh-wha-were you waiting for me?" She stuttered the words out in a haste, causing him to laugh a bit, her face growing redder with embarrassment. "I-uh, thank you...I'm sure if you tried to do it you could do it well too. I could h-help you if you'd like!"

"That would be awesome! I'd love to learn. You're a lot better at charms than I am. I'm better at Arithmancy and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Also! I actually wanted to ask you how tryouts went for you today. Did you find out whether you made it or not? I know some captains decide later..." he trailed off, and he watched her face light up, a grin slowly spreading on her face. 

"I made it as Chaser!!! I was so happy, Alya's training really paid off, even if it wasnt completely official. I'm so excited to play, I love the game so far!" 

Her excitement at the game only made him break out with a huge smile in reply, "Congratulations! I'm happy for you, I really am", he said to her sincerely. He really truly was happy for her, she seemed so excited, he couldn't but just be happy. "Looks like I'll be going against you in games then, huh? May the best team win." He held a hand out for her to shake, not sure where the familiarity came from, but she looked happy to oblige.

"Well Slytherin is the best so I guess that means we're gunna win", she countered slyly, as to be expected of a Slytherin from what he knew so far about the house (the word sly was in the name after all!), and shook his hand firmly before starting to walk away slowly. "I'll see you in the pitch!", she paused, her face reddening again as though she remembered just who she was talking to, "A-and in class of course!!" She smiled, waved, and ran off, looking embarrassed at her overfamiliarity. 

He chuckled to himself, watching her until she was gone in the crowd. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was trying to avoid him. The thought made him sad, but before he could dwell on it too much, he looked down at his hand. "Wow...she has a really strong handshake..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Ladies n Gents, we have Adrien's point of view! I dont know exactly how this chapter went as well as it did, i honestly had no idea what to do for this chapter at first, but once i started, i started to like it more and more. Thank you guys for reading! See yall next time!! <3


	4. Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so...after lots of hard work and practice from both quidditch teams, the first Slytherin vs Gryffindor match is here! (aka there is a fair time skip--about 4 weeks at minimum-- in between the first practice and the game"

Adrien stood waiting with his team at the tower they would enter from. He took a deep breath and looked out of the opening where his team was gathered, going over the game plan for the fourth time. His captain let him separate from the team to get his wits about him so he could be prepared for anything. Being a seeker, not much of the game plan really applied to him. His job was simply to 1. get the snitch; and 2. not get killed. Pretty simple rules to follow and he was pretty good about enforcing both of those rules. He wasn't quite sure how he hadn't almost faced death or at least severe injuries from the situations he had gotten himself into, but he wasn't complaining. In fact, he was pretty grateful his reflexes were as fast as they were. Hopefully his team worked together as good during a game as they do during practice. 

Finally, his captain had called the entire team over to line up and be ready to fly out into the quidditch pitch. Adrien wondered what Marinette's team was currently doing to get prepared, not because he wanted to know the other team's tactics, but he wanted to see how she's currently reacting. He remembered his first time flying out. It was absolutely exhilarating, but at the same time, he was insanely nervous. He was pretty young when he was first exposed to quidditch and he loved it immediately. He was around 5 when his mom had took him with her to get his first broom, and he remembered his mom teaching him, smiling every time he made a mistake and helping him back up, saying some words of encouragement so he wouldn't give up. 'You'll get better, don't worry, you're already doing great, there you go, that's it!" She always managed to encourage him when he needed it back then. When she passed, he never heard those words again.

He stepped out and flew with his team members to line up in the middle of the pitch, his eyes meeting Marinette's. Her eyes gave no sign of nervousness, which surprised him, he would have thought shed've been even slightly nervous of the game but she looked ready. Anticipating, even. She smiled at him and gave a small wave in recognition but the glint in her eyes told him he wasn't on her friend list at the moment. Madame Hooch had finished explaining the rules and blew the whistle, simultaneously releasing the quaffles, bludgers and the golden snitch. He watched the snitch zip past Marinette and without a second thought, he went straight after it, almost knocking Marinette over. 

"Sorry!!!"

He risked a glance back to Marinette, and caught her eyes, the expression on her face one of surprise and irritation. He turned his eyes back quickly to catch the snitch again, silently cursing when he realized he'd lost it. Flying up higher to get a better view of the entire arena, he caught the Slytherin seeker--Alix, was it?--flying around slowly, looking for the snitch. It was hard to locate the snitch once you'd lost sight of it. Sometimes it disappeared and would reappear easier once you took a moment and stopped searching for it for a second. It didn't make much sense really to explain it to other people so he usually kept this strategy to himself. The best way to describe it would be if you're shopping for something as a little kid, and you lose your parent, and your parent realizes they've lost you so you both go looking for eachother but can't find one another because you're both moving around too much. It was kinda like that, except the snitch wasn't exactly looking for you. 

Gazing around the arena, he looked at the score, shocked at the current score. It had only been 5 minutes and Slytherin was already 60 points ahead of Gryffindor?

He took a moment to listen to the game announcers, "--aaND SHE SCORES AGAIN HER EIGHTH SHOT, PUTTING HER TEAM AT 70 POINTS AHEAD OF GRYFFINDOR--" 

She?

Adrien looked down into the ring again at Nino who seemed to be losing his cool in front of the rings he was supposed to be protecting. Not too far away he saw Marinette fist bump one of her teammates while a couple others flew by to pat her on the back quickly. Part of him knew he wasn't supposed to be happy for the other team, but he couldn't help it on the inside, he was impressed, especially because Marinette was completely new to the sport. He flew down at high speed to pass her, giving her a pat on the back while heading straight for Nino, finding his captain and asking for a quick time-out. 

Before he began to talk to Nino, he looked at Marinette, seeing she was still looking at him, smiled, and gave her a thumbs-up before turning back to his best friend. 

"Hey, I can see you from far away you're getting a little frustrated. Relax okay? You can get the next ones I know you can. Marinette's pretty good for a rookie but you can take her shots you just need to find the pattern in what she-"

"I CAN'T dude what do you think I've been trying to do? She keeps changing it up she knows what I'm trying to do an-"

"Okay then play it safe."

"How"

"Get the beaters to flank you on each side"

"But-"

"Trust me"

Adrien looked at his friend in the eyes, "You DO trust me, right?"

"Of course"

"Okay then trust me it'll work, we can win this, even if I don't get the snitch" 

Adrien signaled to his captain to start the game again, using very little of the time-out to get his point across to Nino. He looked back at his friend and nodded once before quickly shooting into the air to survey the area. A small glint caught his eye in no time and he darted downward quickly to follow the tiny gold ball flying quickly through the pitch. It wasn't long before he caught sight of Alix, following him and gaining quickly. 

Not paying attention to the Slytherin beaters though was his biggest mistake, he turned his head to look at the snitch that he was sure in front of him before having barely any time to dodge a bludger. He inwardly sighed in relief. Once again, his cat-like reflexes had saved him again. It wasn't long though before he realized that Marinette had stopped attempting to score on Nino the way she was before. This time, she had switched to assisting her fellow chasers, who then scored a ton more shots for her. She was better than he thought she was. Strategy-wise especially. A lot better than he was, especially for seeing right through what he was trying to set up for Nico. He smiled and shook his head, coming to a halt with a newfound irritation that the snitch was once again, gone from his reach. However just as quickly as he lost it, he saw it again and this time was determined to catch it. He went as fast as he could, slowly gaining on the snitch, until finally, his fingers closed around the snitch. 

He smiled with a brief moment of relief and triumph before he heard Alya announce, "AND THE SLYTHERIN TEAM WINS THE FIRST GAME OF THEIR SEASON, A GOOD TWENTY POINTS AHEAD OF GRYFFINDOR, WHAT A GREAT WAY TO KICK OFF FOLKS THATS IT FOR THIS GAME, GO SLYTHERIN!" He whipped his head around to look at the score board and exhaled. He'd taken too long, he was completely way too distracted. He had given Slytherin's team enough time to get one hundred and seventy points ahead of them, still making Slytherin the winner, even with the one hundred and fifty points added to Gryffindor's score after he caught the snitch. He looked to his captain, who only smiled grimly and shook his head. His captain had a feeling this would happen, but Adrien suspected that he had a plan in store for the next game versus Slytherin. He could only hope that it would be enough to win the next time, but he wasn't sure. He knew that their team would also get better, just like his team would. 

He and his team went in a line, high-fiving the other team members and bidding eachother a good game quickly. When he got to Marinette, who happened to be last in line, she gripped his hand firmly with both of her hands and smiled warmly at him. 

"Good job, Adrien!" 

He smiled, "Thank you, nice job too Marinette! I saw you out there you did really well, especially for your first time!" 

Marinette's grin broadened, and she thanked him before almost leaving. "A-are you busy after this?"

He paused, probably far much longer than she'd liked, because she quickly carried on, "I-i was thinking, m-maybe we could g-go to Hogsmeade together and ma-", the words choked for a second and she forced out the rest of the words, "-maybe go and hang o-out for a little bit?" 

"I-"

"J-just think about it p-please! You can tell me before we start Charms tomorrow, seeya!" And with that she zoomed off to catch up with her team and most likely meet up with Alya afterward, leaving Adrien to the feeling of shock and warmth in his face.


End file.
